The present invention relates to content management systems (CMSs), and more specifically, to the use of provenance and lineage data in CMSs. CMSs are used in collaborative environments, such as workplaces or various types of organizations to manage workflow. Typically, CMSs are implemented on various types of computer systems and include data stored in databases, along with analytical processing tools that can process the data to derive valuable results for the organization.
In a CMS, data can be defined as nearly anything: documents, movies, pictures, phone numbers, scientific data, and so forth. CMSs are frequently used for storing, controlling, revising, semantically enriching, and publishing documentation. CMS s can allow for a large number of people to contribute to and share stored data; control access to data, based on user roles (defining which information users or user groups can view, edit, publish, etc.); aid in easy storage and retrieval of data; reduce repetitive duplicate input; improve the ease of report writing; and improve communication between users, just to mention a few examples.
Serving as a central repository, the CMS typically increases the version level of new updates to an already existing file. Expressed differently, the CMS has the ability to collect and track data for content in the CMS, which may include authors, change dates and file versions.